Glimpse of a possible future
by Antoni
Summary: Post Season 2. It's Michelle's and Tony's free weekend. It involves Michelle's niece and nephew. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Michelle, sets between Season 2 and 3 pre marriage.

I don't own anything.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>.<p>

Glimpse of a possible future

.

5 month have gone by since the day with the nuclear bomb. It has been a very exciting and intimate time for Tony and Michelle.

Tony took Michelle out for dinner only 2 days after the attack and the evenings they have spend apart ever since could be counted of on two hands. Two days have passed between the first and the second date, then another four before date number three because he had to go to Chicago for his mother's 60th birthday.

Ever since then they only spend the evenings apart when one of them had to go out of town. They practically lived together already, most of the time they spend at Tony's appartment because he lived closer to CTU and simply because he wasn't able to cook in Michelle's kitchen as she didn't even own a frying pan.

This day wasn't any different. It was an early Friday evening and they were cuddling in the hammock on Tony's balcony discussing what to do for the weekend. They agreed on a slow and relaxed weekend with not too much action as they had worked hard all week.

„We can always drive out to Santa Barbara, check into that hotel you liked so much, maybe go to the spa, get a massage." He suggested because he too enjoyed their stay there.

Michelle had her eyes closed as his hands moved up and down her right arm sending sparks through her body. She thought about it for a moment, considering the pros and cons.

„Is it worth to drive up there for one night only? With traffic it's an at least 2 hour car ride."

„We can make it worth it, but we can stay here for this weekend and go the next and leave straight after work." His left hand moved to play with one loose stray of her beautiful curls he loved so much.

„I can think of some ways to spoil you here as well." He indicated. She looked up at him gently caressing his cheek. Their eyes locked and they were captured by the love displayed in the other's expression.

Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone like so often. Usually it was Tony's as he was the first to call whenever there was a threat and CTU got involved but this time it was Michelle's.

They both groaned and Michelle moved to leave the hammock to get the phone. Tony wanted to protest but he knew it wasn't worth the effort. She'd answer the phone anyway. Barefoot she tapped inside and picked it up but not without catching his eyes first and showing him her most beautiful smile..

„Hello" she said cheerful and then listened carefully to the woman on the other end of the line.

„Michelle, it's Claire. My mom was admitted to the hospital. They say she doesn't have much time left and I should fly out to Detroit as soon as possible if I wanted to see her before her decease." Michelle's former sister in law explained in a shaky voice. „I know it's very short notice but is there any chance you can take the kids for the weekend? I can't ask Danny, he's not stable and there's no one else."

Michelle's gaze dropped in disappointment though her worry for her former sister-in-law and good friend was just as big. „I'm so sorry to here about your mom Claire." She inhaled deeply. The relaxing, slow, wonderful weekend with Tony seemed to be over. „Of course I'll take the kids. But I'm not at home right now. I need at least 25 minutes to get there."

Tony watched Michelle while she was talking. He saw the disappointed and apologetic look at the same time.

He sighed and walked over to where she was standing and waited until she had finished the conversation. „What is it sweetheart? It sounded as if our weekend was cut short." He couldn't hide his disappointment either.

„My sister in law needs me to take the kids for the weekend. Her mother's dying and she wants to fly out to see her. I couldn't say no to her, there's no one else. Danny's in no position to take care of them."

She looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. „Michelle, we'll just make sure we have fun with the two rugrats." he tried to cheer her up. There was no way he would be spending the weekend without his better half.

„No Tony, you don't have to do that. They are not your responsibility. I can't ask you to spend the weekend with two children under the age of 6." She regretted that decision the moment she let the words slip her mouth. „I better get going. I need to take a taxi home."  
>Tony raised an eyebrow. „I'll drive you."<br>„You don't have to."  
>„I want to." He kissed her and made the decision with said kiss final. „I want to spend every minute possible with you. Even if it's in the car."<p>

20 minutes later they arrived at Michelle's apartment. Tony got out of the car first and hurried to open the passenger's door. „You're quite a gentleman Tony." She smiled and pecked his lips. „Thanks for the ride."  
>„My pleasure. I'll walk you to the door." When they got to the door she unlocked it and kissed him gently. „I changed our mind, I'm staying." Tony told her empathizing the 'our' and pushed the lock button on his car key.<p>

Michelle sighed „Tony I," She paused. „I don't want you to feel obligated to stay."

He placed his hands on her cheeks so she would lock eyes with him. For a moment he only smiled at her, his eyes were sparkling almost like Christmas decorartion lights. „I promise I don't feel obligated. I want to stay and I give you my word, if they are too much for me to handle, I'll leave."

She nodded acceptingly. „Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

5 minutes later Claire arrived with the kids. Maggie and Mason run into the living room immediately and left the two women behind.

„I'm sorry Michelle, but they haven't eaten yet. Anything you have will do the job. I brought left over fruit and veg as well as their favorite crackers."

„We'll be fine Claire. I minded them before, remember?"  
>Claire nodded. „I'm so sorry I ruined your date night Michelle. I'll make it up to you when I'm back." Michelle blushed, Claire must have realized on the phone that Michelle has had other plans.<br>„Claire don't worry about my date. You'd do the same for me in the situation and really, I don't mind having them. Tony and I can go out another night and today he can just cook dinner here. As long as you don't mind him staying that is."

„Of course I don't mind. You don't trust easily so I'm sure he's a good guy. Thanks again. I'll let you know when I get back."  
>Michelle nodded. „Have a save trip."<p>

„Mommy, Tony is soo funny." Maggie giggled excitedly after she returned from the living room. „And Mason loves Tony."

Michelle quickly introduced Tony and Claire to each other and after that they said their goodbyes. Now Tony and Michelle were left alone with 5 year old Maggie and not yet 2 year old Mason.

Tony started dinner whilst Michelle and the children build a den out of the couch, a couple of chairs and many blankets. Inside they put up a chain of lights and the three of them cuddled close together on a mountain of pillows telling stories and reading books.

All Tony noticed was giggles coming out of the living room every now and then and in between he heard Michelle's soft voice reading to her niece and nephew. Whenever it was a kids turn to speak the sound level rose immensely. But it sounded magical, it was like he was getting a short glance of how their future could look like.

Standing in the kitchen, making dinner for his girlfriend and the children he couldn't stop imagining what their life could be like one day. They never spoke about it but he imagined them having at least two children, three would be ideal but he wasn't sure what Michelle's opinion was on the subject. He didn't want to pressure it but he definitely wanted to pick up the topic soon. Just so they know the others position on the subject.

When dinner was on the table he quietly walked into the living room listening to Michelle reading the story of the jungle book to the children. Her voice was so gentle, even more than usual. Only listening to her and closing his eyes he saw their future. He peaked into the den, but stayed unnoticed for a moment. He watched the three in awe before he reluctanty interrupted them.

The kids ran into the bathroom to wash their hands while Tony and Michelle stayed behind and had a moment for themselves. „One day, you're going to be a wonderful mother to our children Michelle." He predicted and saw her blushing. She looked so incredibly cute when she blushed. Michelle looked at the floor and smiled slightly. Did he just say our children? She hadn't realized that he pictured her as the mother of his children

She was saved from responding by Mason running into her legs asking to be picked up and to be carried to the table. „Sausages!" he exclaimed excitedly. Tony had gone to the store to buy some food just after Claire had left. „And roasted potatoes and broccoli." Michelle told him.

„Do I have to eat the broccoli aunty Michelle?" Maggie made a face eyeing the broccoli sceptically.

„I'll only give you a small bit to eat but I want you to try it, alright?"

When she saw the piece she agreed.

„I want many trees." Mason raised his arms to show how many he wanted. His speech was very good, he didn't have any problems pronouncing and his grammar was excellent for his age.  
>„You want trees?" Tony asked confused but Michelle understood. „He calls broccoli trees." Michelle explained and gave the boy three small pieces.<p>

After they finished dinner it was bedtime for Maggie and Mason. They brushed their teeth and then Michelle snuggled up with them in the king sized bed in the guestroom and read them a good night story. Michelle's knees were bent so the book could rest against her thigh her left arm was wrapped around Maggie who followed the lines, trying to read herself while Mason's tiny body was curled up in Michelle's lap, his head resting against her right shoulder. He was sucking his thumb and could barely keep his eyes open.

Tony wanted nothing more than to watch them and couldn't resist peeking inside. He secretly took a picture he knew would become a special place in their apartment or house someday..  
>He's never heard anyone use a voice as gentle as Michelle's when she's talking to her niece and nephew.<p>

When the story was over she tugged them in and sat down on the bed for another moment. „I'll be asleep in the next room like always. Alright?"

The children nodded. „Michelle, can you turn the night light on please?"

„Of course Maggie." She smiled at the little girl. „And I'll leave the door open ajar." Then she placed a kiss on each childs forehead and went to the door, plucked the night light in, placed a kiss on her hand and blew it to the children. They tried to catch it with their little hands and smiled. „Sweet dreams, I love you." She told them and left the room.

Back in the living room she sat down on the couch next to Tony. „Thanks for the help, especially dinner." For a moment they only observed one another, thinking about what their future could possibly look like. „Tony you are going to be wonderful father." she paused before adding „to our future children."

Tony couldn't believe how happy he felt. Hearing Michelle say those words, our future children, made him fall even more in love with Michelle. If that was even possible. He kissed her gently and then let his forehead rest against hers.

„Do you want to get married?" He asked not really thinking about it before spilling the words.

She moved back and looked at him bewildered. „What? Are you asking me if I want to marry you?"  
>„Yes, no, yes but in general." he glanced at the floor. „I think."<p>

She was confused but had the feeling that he was too. „In general I would like to marry you." he was still looking at the floor so she nudged him. „I'd marry you in a heartbeat." Michelle assured him and when she finally got the smile she wanted she kissed him. „But I won't let this count as a proposal." A smile lingered on both their faces.

„Good, because I want our proposal to be less awkward and with a ring."

She grinned. „A ring would be nice" She agreed. „I'm exhausted. Are you coming to bed with me?" She asked seductive with a lingering smile on her lips.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Thank you so much for reading. I'm planning on adding a second chapter, perhaps the next day but then it will be Michelle watching Tony and the children.

Please let me know what you think in a review and also if you're interested in a second chapter.

Thanks :).


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

I know it's been a while but this is the second part of my story. It sets the following morning.

I don't own anything!

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span> Part 2<span> **

The following day Tony woke up early and watched Michelle sleep for a after 7 am he heard little feet tapping over Michelle's parquet more glance at Michelle told him that she needed some more sleep so he carefully got out of bed and checked on the children.

Maggie had gone to the bathroom and Mason was busy trying to put on his slippers. „Good morning." Tony greeted the boy in a good mood. Sleep driven Mason rubbed his eyes and walked over to Tony asking to be picked up and cuddled. „New diaper." The boy mumbled. „Then we better get you one, right?" Mason nodded and after Tony set him down he quickly took of his pyjama pants.

As Tony was an experienced uncle he was quickly done with the diaper change and when Maggie was back he took the children to the kitchen to cook breakfast for the four of them. „What are we having for breakfast Tony?" Maggie asked after she looked up and down the shelves to check for her favorite kind of cereal. But she didn't like any of the ones Michelle had. They looked healthy.

„Well, wanna make waffles or pancakes?" Tony asked knowing they wouldn't say no to that.

„YES!" They shouted and jumped up and down in excitement. Michelle never cooked them breakfast, she even burned their toast once!

„So what do you like best?" He asked them. „Pancakes." Mason said determined. „Waffles." Was Maggie's answer. „So both?" Tony asked after considering the pros and cons for a second. „YES!" They yelled and danced around the kitchen.

„Please can we help you make them?" Maggie asked kindly.

Michelle woke up from all the loud voices and smiled to herself. She wanted to enjoy this for another moment before getting up. It sounded like Tony and the kids were having fun. When she finally decided to check if Tony was alright with the children on his own, she put on her slippers and bathrobe and peeked through the ajar kitchen door. What she saw made her heart melt. Tony had the children sitting on the counter.

Currently, he was meassuring the flour with Mason. The almost two year-old soon decided that taking one spoon at a time was too slow and decided to turn the flour pack and instead of into the bowl the flour went all over the three of them. Naturally, Tony and the children broke into a fit of laughter and Michelle had to contain herself so she would stay unnoticed. She watched them finish the batter and once they were done she said good morning to the flour-snowmen. She avoided getting to close to any of them so her robe wouldn't get too dirty. Once she realized this was only the first batter she knew she better not see the mess that would surely grow with the second batter and announced she would go and take a shower.

Even though she thought she couldn't fall any more in love with Tony, this situation just proved her otherwise. He was amazing with her niece and nephew. He really was the most perfect man she had ever met. She could practically picture their future together now, with a little boy who would love playing ball with his daddy and a little girl, perhaps a little ballerina. Of course no one would even consider the thought but Michelle herself took ballett classes when she was a child and she enjoyed them too.

Michelle took her time in the shower. The warm almost hot water relaxed her tense muscles and once she was done, she felt thoroughtly relaxed. It took her half an hour to tame her hair but she was finally satisfied with the result and when she was about to join the others in the kitchen, Tony came to let her know breakfast was ready.

„Good morning again." he walked over to her and pecked her lips.

„Morning handsome. I smell breakfast."

He grinned, „ I just came to get you. Do you want pancakes or waffles?"

She bit her lip thoughtfully „Can I have both?" he nodded amused.„I still can't figure out how you can eat so much and be so well in shape."

„I believe you might have something to do with it." „You mean the sleepless nights we have every now and then?" he chuckled and was satisfied that she counted it as workout. „Maybe." she smiked. „I'm starving." Tony took Michelle by her hand and led her to the kitchen.

„Good morning again." she kissed Maggie on the cheek and Mason quickly redirected Michelle's lips to his and grinned widely. „This is how you and Tony kiss." Maggie giggled. Michelle blushed, sat down next to the boy and put a waffle as well as some fruit onto her plate .

„Did you have fun with Tony?" „Yes! Try the waffles Michelle. Do you like them?" Michelle took a bite. „Perfect, well done guys." she continued to eat and listened to the children. They told her how much they enjoyed cooking with Tony.

„And what do you want to do later?" She took another bite.

„Go to the beach!" Maggie responded. „Right Mason?" He nodded „and build sandcastles!" he announced determined.

„Can we go? Please?" they begged. Maggie bit her lip and looked at Michelle pleadingly. „Please." she repeated. „Sure we can go to the beach."

„Will you come with us Tony?" „

Tony probably has something else to do." Michelle excused him.

„No, actually I'm not busy today. I'd like to go to the beach with you."

„Cool! Will you swim with me Tony?"

Two hours later they arrived at the beach.

Michelle spend most of the time with Mason, building sandcastles and playing ball while Maggie wouldn't let Tony leave her side for even a second. They were playing in the water and looked like father and daughter, like they had known each other the girls entire life. After a while they joined Michelle and Mason. Maggie sat down and helped her brother build a very special sandcaslte.

Tony watched them from a short distance and Michelle soon went over to him and stopped right in front of him but never let the kids out of sight. „You're perfect with them, thanks for spending the day with us." She pecked his lips and then took hold of his hand. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and hold her close. „I wouldn't miss this for anyhing."

After they watched the children for a while Tony went to the car to get a picnic blanket and the picnic basket he had prepared. Together they sat on the picnic blanket and after they had eaten their sandwiches the kids played ball.

Michelle and Tony stayed on the blanked and watched them arm in arm in silence. Eventually a dog came over to them and Michelle immediately took a liking to him. „Hey there little fella, who are you here with?" she rubbed the young dogs back and the dog wacked it's tail in excitement. „Sorry he's ours." an older couple said. The dog was a bit faster than them and must have smelled Mason's sandwich because parts of it were spread all over the blanket and the dog quickly ate all of it. „Don't worry, he seems to be a good dog." Michelle replied while Tony watched the dog sceptical.

„Your children are lovely and your daughter looks just like you!" The woman said to Michelle. "She's beautiful." Tony decided to play along and replied. "Just as beautiful as my beautiful wife." he said to Michelle. "They are great kids. We couldn't be any luckier."

"We better get going." The man said and took his wives hand. " You're right." answered the woman.

"Enjoy the day!" "Have a nice day too." Tony and Michelle replied at the same time. The couple smiled and left.

When they were away far enough Tony and Michelle broke into a fit of laughter. "So we actually look like their parents?" Michelle asked Tony in disbelieve. "Obviously." He grinned and kissed her sofly. The love they felt for each other was obvious to all the people around them. This day proved Tony once more that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Michelle. One day they'd get married, leave CTU and make lots of babies.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

It would be nice to read your thoughts, so if you feel like it please leave a review. :-)


End file.
